


HB-7000

by orphan_account



Series: Inktober 2016 Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, HB-7000 is a made up chemical, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, This mainly focuses on John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inktober day 6: Alexander Hamilton...and zombies





	

Alexander wasn’t scared. He was fighting a war against zombies, but his friends made everything less terrifying.

John Laurens was the most wonderful human being alive. He was kind, caring, and reckless. Before the war broke out, they had dormed together at Columbia University. John had, at first, been majoring in pre-law, but soon changed his major to pre-med. Alexander was grateful for that because John had been the one to discover the chemical that turned everyone into zombies.

Hercules Mulligan was an amazing human being. He was strong and resilient. He was a tailor—started right after high school—and had figured out a way to make zombie-resistant clothing. Alexander and his friends wore the clothes daily, even just at home, because the zombies could break through the walls and get into the house that the five shared.

Lafayette was an ethereal creature. They were fun and made a lot of jokes. They were the one who had majored in war studies in college and had the most experience in fighting because they had been enlisted in a war in France before coming to the US. They had brought their girlfriend, Adrienne, with them when they came to the US. Adrienne helped them with making food and self-care.

The zombie virus outbreak took place in a hospital. John had been called to analyze the patient’s blood, and found traces of HB-7000 in her blood. He immediately told his supervisor and she had said, “It’s a common ingredient in headache medicine.”

John had known that wasn’t the case. The patient hadn’t reported headaches or any type of bodily pain. But he didn’t dare bring that up to his supervisor. If he had just brought it up, maybe the zombie outbreak could’ve been stopped.

But he didn’t, and now his family was infected. He didn’t care that his father was infected, he just cared about his siblings. John was working day and night to find a cure for the infection. He came close many times, but nothing worked.


End file.
